Five night at Freddy's
by JohnOnofre74
Summary: Taylor williamson, a 22 year old was running low on money to pay his apartment until he finds an ad on a newspaper that pays enough for his rent. Things get serious until he meets one of the animatronics, Foxy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic keep in mind. This chapter is gonna be really short! Rated T to be safe

* * *

><p>Taylor williamson was on the edge of loosing his apartment, until he found a article on the newspaper.<p>

**Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria**

**120.00$ for one week**

**4$ an hour**

**Check animatronics and make sure there is no intruders.**

**12am - 6am**

''Seems like something i can pay my rent with'' he said.

* * *

><p>Like I said this is gonna be short! I might update in the next 2 days maybe on Thanksgiving,but for right now this chapter one!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Since i have a lot of time on my hands i decided to make another chapter! (Keep in mind this is my first fanfic so don't get mad if i mess up alot).

* * *

><p>A couple hours later.<p>

Taylor entered Freddy fazbears Pizzeria and was welcomed by a man saying, ''Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza! , what brings you here?''he said.

''I'm looking for the person responsible for the night shift'' I said, trying not to mess up. ''He's right over there'' as he leads me to his office.

''I'm looking to work the night shift from 12am - 6am'' as i told the man that looked in his 40s. ''I am Mr fazbear what is your name?''

''Taylor Williamson'' saying nervously, ''when can I start?''. ''You can start on Monday and come in at 8pm so i can give you your suit.''

''That was easy''he thought.

Monday night

Taylor came in 5 minutes before 8pm to make sure he wasn't gonna be late. ''Here is your uniform'' said, ''thanks''

Taylor sticked around for the next 4 hours as he saw kids yelling and 3 animatronics performing on the stage. ''Man they're creepy looking and this place is kinda messy''. Taylor knew he had to finish the week in order to pay the rent or else he would be homeless.

**11**PM: almost everyone left except Mr fazbear for telling him a couple things before he left. ''Remember to check the tablet to make sure there is no intruders in the pizzeria'' ''If there is any intruders use the security doors to lock yourself in, but remember there is limited power.''

''I'll see you later Taylor have a good night'' ''Bye!''as he yelled back. He slowly walked into the office as it turned 12 am. ''This is gonna be a long and boring night...

* * *

><p>Well hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! chapter 3 can happen anytime because i get bored alot. If you like this story make sure you show it to your friends so they can read it is John signing off.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I am not gonna put the full call of the old security guard just to let you know and i hope you enjoy your day!

* * *

><p>Taylor checked the tablet to see bonnie,chica,and freddy on the stage and went to the pirate cove and remembered what had happened...''arrghhh me matey's'' Foxy had said Taylor had come up to foxy and asked ''am i a real pirate?'' ''Ye bet ye are'' as foxy gave Taylor a eyepatch in the back of the pirate after Taylor heard screaming and his mom took him out of freddy fazbears pizza that that time he was only 8,but now 14 years later (currently 2001) he remembered people talking about the bite of 87 when foxy bit off a girls frontal lobe after some glitches. Then he heard a phone ring and he picked it up.''Hello i'm recording this message for you to get you settled down on your first night, I actually worked in the office before you, but i'm finishing my week up currently, listen these animatronics will move during the night and will move more as the week progresses...'' ''Perfect, just perfect'' ''If they happen to see you after hours they will think your an endoskeleton without a costume on and will stuff you in a freddy fazbear suit, that wouldn't be so bad if it didn't have wires, crossbeams, and animatronic devices, and remember if they stuff you in a suit you will die no matter what.'' ''also you need to conserve power and only use the doors in you're in great danger, okay goodnight.'' It was know 2 am and Taylor was freaking out from what the person on the recording said. ''Okay just keep calm... wait wheres the bonnie where is he!'' he finally found him at the west hallway seeing how close he was he could appear at the door any second. He eventually checked the pirates cove and saw that the curtains were open and that the bonnie was back in the backstage but as soon as he checked for the west hallway he saw foxy running down the hallway. Taylor tried closing the door as fast as he could but he had pressed the door light instead and then it happened ''SCREEEEEE.'' ''Please don't kill me I have so much to live for!'' Then he waited but nothing happened he looked up confused and the pirate finally spoke. ''When I saw who ye were I suddenly felt bad for ye lass, sorry Taylor''<p>

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! I am gonna update tomorrow or on thanksgiving,remember if you favorite or post a cool review it will help motivate me to make longer chapters!Until next time see ya! -John signing off<p> 


	4. Chapter 5

Well chapter 5 is here hopefully you guys enjoyed your thanksgiving! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked down in shame ''why didn't I notice that those endoskeletons were really humans...'' Taylor looked at him with courage ''you can still make it up if you help us show proof to chica and freddy that were really humans.'' ''I better be going lad it's 5:50 am, also freddy is a little more strict than me, bonnie, and chica.'' As they were leaving taylor said, ''one down,two to go.'' as the bell showed that it was now 6 am.<p>

**Tuesday night**

As Taylor entered the building at around 11 pm Mr Fazbear came up to him and said, ''Do you wanna quit?'' Taylor was actually surprised by what Mr Fazbear said so all Taylor said was ''no, I need the money in order to pay my apartment'' ''ok just let you know one of the old security guards told me that freddy comes out in later nights'' ''ok Mr Fazbear see ya!'' ''bye!'' as Mr Fazbear was leaving the building. It had just hit 12 am and was waiting for foxy and bonnie to come into the security awhile he waited until around 1:30 until he finally heard foxy running down the hallway with bonnie following behind.''Hey Taylor he ye doing lass?'' ''Good how was your day?'' as he saw bonnie enter the office. ''Hey Taylor'' said bonnie ''how you doing?'' ''Well im doing good how was your guys days?'' ''well same as the day after the bite'' foxy said. ''Well the children were a little more energetic today and one of them accidentally broke one of the legs of the chair today.'' ''well Mr fazbear said that freddy doesn't come out till the later nights'' Taylor checking the tablet. ''Well Taylor to answer your question freddy doesn't come off the stage until night 3 or 4'' Bonnie saying uncomfortable. ''Lass, freddy is a hard sucker to find, and always look for a pair of white dots and that will be him.'' ''Oh god, wheres chica'' as Taylor was flipping cams he finally found chica in the easy hallway looking in a creepy position.

''Foxy do you have the knife?'' ''here ye go lad.'' ''Bonnie I need you and foxy to hold chica down to show that I am not a endoskeleton, but infact a human.'' ''foxy and Bonnie get ready she is at the east hallway corner and she is twitching which is kinda intimidating.'' ''Guys she is gone are you ready guys?'' ''Go!''

* * *

><p>Well this is chp 5 and hopefully you guys are biting your nails right now because it's about to get serious!'' -John signing off<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Well chp 4 is here! hopefully you guys enjoy your thanksgiving tomorrow because I know I you enjoy!

* * *

><p>''Does this mean you're not gonna kill me'' ''Why would ye say that?'' ''Well the bite of 87 gonna explains that...'' foxy frowned. ''It was not on purpose it was a glitch if you think about it!'' ''I'm sorry,but what are you doing here anyway?'' Taylor saying nervously. ''I came here to warn ye about freddy,bon,and chica.'' ''Why whats the matter?''knowing what the answer might be.''Well they still see you as a endoskeleton at night until it hits 6 am and will shove you in a suit no matter what I say.'' ''Are you gonna try and convince them to believe you to think that i'm not an endoskeleton?'' ''Well we will have to take a huge risk in order to prove ye are not an endoskeleton, but infact a human lass.'' ''What is that going to be'' Taylor starting to regret what he had said.''We will have to let one of the animatronics in and it would be your choice lass,but any other animatronic will probably try and get in to help get rid of me for trying to be on ye side.'' ''Well i'm gonna probably die anyways in this job so lets give it a try.''Now<strong>3am:<strong> ''Bonnies at west hall corner now''I say to foxy.''Okay get the knife ye landlubber.''As i press the door light I wait which feels like an eternity,but eventually foxy whispers to me something that makes me loose courage.''Once bonnie gets in and finds me in here that landlubber will call chica and freddy to come and help Taylor just to let you know.'' I finally see bonnie and wait for the queue from soon as bonnie comes in I hear ''Screeeee'' but instantly foxy yells the queue and holds bonnie while I get the knife.''Bonnie I am not an endoskeleton and I will show you proof.''I cut myself with the knife to show bonnie that i'm not an endoskeleton,but then bonnie says something that makes me sign in relief. ''I should have known''as oil begins to swell up in his eyes as foxy lets him fall to the ground.''

* * *

><p>Well hope you guys enjoyed chp 4 I might not be able to make chp5 tomorrow due to thanksgiving,but as always go ahead and hit that favorite button for me to feel more motivated into giving you longer and better chapters! -This is John signing off<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys this is chapter 6 guys and hope you guys enjoy!

Foxy and Bonnie both grabbed chica as Taylor began to show proof to chica that he was not an endoskeleton as he started to cut his hand. ''I am not an endoskeleton and here is proof!'' as Taylor hung his hand in front of her face revealing red going down Taylor's hand. ''Lies!'' ''Foxy plan B compare you oil to my blood!'' ''On it!'' as foxy started to cut himself oil came out of his hand and they compared their hands in front of chica.''Is this enough evidence for you?!'' ''Wait are you a human?'' chica said as she started to sob. ''I knew something was wrong when there was blood coming out of those freddy fazbear suits!'' ''Well you can still redeem yourself if you can convince freddy that Taylor is a human and not an animatronic'' Bonnie said letting go of chica. ''Well we are gonna have to wait till night 3, and in fact its 5:56 am you better be going chica,bonnie, and freddy'' ''Bye lass'' foxy said ''bye Taylor'' Bonnie said. ''Thank you for finally showing me the difference between a human and a endoskeleton bye!'' chica said leaving. ''Ill see you tonight!'' as the alarm indicated it was 6am.

**Wednesday Night 3**

The alarm showed it was now 12 am and already he heard footsteps coming from the west hallway and knew who it already was, foxy. ''Hey foxy'' as foxy entered the security office. ''Hi Taylor'' chica said from his right. It was 1 am and Bonnie hadn't came so Taylor asked ''where is Bonnie at he usually doesn't take this long to get here'' ''He is finishing up some stuff in the backstage'' chica said. ''lass freddy is coming out tonight and ye better be ready for freddy'' ''Ok i'll be ready'' as Bonnie walked in the office. ''Hey Taylor how are you doing so far?'' ''Well freddy is already in the restrooms and i'm pretty sure he will be here by 3 to 4 am.'' ''Also let me remind you again that freddy is more strict than us so it might be a little more difficult to convince him that your not an endoskeleton.'' chica said. An hour had passed and Taylor finally saw freddy in the corner of the easy hallway and was ready for freddy to enter into the office. ''Ok guys you ready for freddy to come in?'' ''Yes'' ''Ok chica give me the knife'' ''Here you go'' chica giving Taylor the knife. they waited for awhile but nothing happened and when Taylor checked the camera he was by an animatronic and he knew exactly who is was. ''Hey you aren't supposed to be here you endoskeleton'' as he started walking to the hallway that leaded to the backstage. ''Foxy, chica, Bonnie help!'' He finally saw foxy running down the hallway as he tried pulling me of freddy. ''What are you doing! there was an endoskeleton in the security office and we need to put it in a freddy fazbear suit!'' ''That is no endoskeleton, that is a human freddy!'' foxy said. bonnie and chica finally caught up and gave Taylor the knife while chica also showed the difference between them. ''Look freddy this is proof that I am not a endoskeleton and that i'm a human!'' as Taylor cut himself once again showing blood going down his hand and giving chica the knife which she cut her hand with revealing oil. ''This ca-can-can't be true!'' ''Well what about those other humans you thought were endoskeletons,but had the same blood as me when they died!'' ''Oh no, no no no no no noooooo how did I not notice after all these years!'' freddy said as bonnie and foxy let go of freddy knowing he had been shown proof Taylor was a human. ''Well Mr fazbear you can always redeem yourself by not killing me and becoming friends with me'' Taylor said. ''Do we have a deal?'' ''Deal..'' still sobbing a little. ''Well how do we sta- as they heard a giggle come from somewhere but they didn't know where it came from. ''What was that'' Taylor asking as he started to get a little frightned. ''Well I saw it when it giggled a couple years back it looked just like me, but with a golden suit on and no endoskeleton on but I never gave it a name before but I think its name is golden freddy.''

Well that is chapter 6 and a long chapter. Also I might not be updating as much considering I school so maybe i'll update when I get free time. Remember good reviews and follows always keep me motivated to make longer chapters and better always I hope you guys enjoyed!-John signing off


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys for not posting I've been busy with my other story!

* * *

><p>Golden freddy had disapeared and I was quite shocked about.''Taylor!,snap out of it''freddy said.''Sorry!'' as I went back into my office.I heard my alarm and everyone was back on stage as came in.''Hey Taylor help me lift this box!'' as I rushed over to him and lifted it backstage.''What is it?''I said curiously ''Well were bringing Pirate cove back,but now with his brother,Foxay'' as I looked at the new was brown with green eyes and it was the same size as foxy.''When are we gonna open up pirate cove?''I said ''Tomorrow!'' as he walked to his office.I walked down the hallway and went inside the pirate cove.<p>

''Who dares venture me pirates cove!'' ''I got great news!'' ''What is it lad?'' ''Pirate cove is reopening tomorrow!" as I looked at him excitedly.''Really!,omg I never thought this would happen thanks lad'' ''No, thank Mr. fazbear.'' ''Oh and foxy'' ''yes lass?'' ''Were adding a new animatronic into the pirates cove,foxay,your brother'' ''Omg gotta get ready!,when Is he coming?''as foxy couldn't stop moving.''Today''I said ''Gotta look nice!''as I heard the curtains open.''What are you guys talking about?'' freddy said.''Pirate cove is reopening and a new animatronic is being added,foxay,foxy's brother.''as I saw freddy's mouth drop.''Omg can I see him!''as I took him to the backstage quietly.

''Here he is!'' as I saw freddy couldn't stop moving and I couldn't stop moving either because my favorite animatronic could perform again.''When is he gonna perform?''freddy said ''Tomorrow and he is gonna be activated today''as Freddy rushed out the door from so much excitement.''So tired''as I went to take a nap in the security office.

**Dream**

I was walking through a hallway that seemed to go on forever until I saw a yellow suit that looked like slowly started to come to me giving me halluciantions of ''Its me!'' and he instantly jumped at me and I woke of dream

''Omg!''as I instantly jumped up as I was sweating.''Some dream'' as I looked at my phone it said it was 6pm. I saw a freddy,chica, and bonnie go to the backstage as I proceeded to follow them.''Omg he looks so cool!''chica said ''Maybe I can teach him how to play the guitar'' bonnie said.''I'll turn him on once midnight rolls around.'' ''You guys should get back on stage people will start wondering what happened to you guys.'' as they left the room.I entered the pirates cove and was greeted by foxy ''Hey Taylor how ye doin'' ''Mind if I take a nap in here?''as I looked tiredly at him.''Sure why not,but if you break anything i'll make ye walk te plank''as I I fell asleep.

I woke up and turned my phone on 10:32pm ''so much better''as I noticed foxy powered off.I walked towards the backstage to make sure nothing happened to the new animatronic as I heard the door close behind me.''Ah crap''as I tried opening the door,but the lock wouldn't move.I looked around and saw Golden freddy looking at me.I tried to move,but I couldn't as I felt myself being crushed against the new foxay suit.''Help!" I screamed as I felt like I wanted to fall asleep and proceeded to.

**Foxy pov**

''HELP!'' as I powered on and heared the noise come from the backstage.I instantly rushed out of my cove and banged the door until I broke the lock and busted in.I looked around and saw ''it's me'' written all over the wall as I looked at the new animatronic.''No!Taylor!'' as I tried to pull him out,but no use as I heard freddy,bonnie, and Chica come in.''What ha-''as I fell on my knees.I saw chica run into the kitchen so she wouldn't embarres herself.''My first mate is dead''as oil filled in my eyes as I rushed into the pirate cove and powered off.

I powered back on and noticed that the ambulance had left the area after they took out the body and bones.I walked in the backstage and cleaned the animatronic because it reminded me of Taylor.''I remember when you would come here everyday and I used to tell you tales about my adventures about the seven seas.'' as freddy and the bunch walked in.''Foxy he's gone''as I looked down realizing that they were right.''We should atleast meet the new animatronic''as I flipped the switch.

''Wel-wel-come to-th-pira-tes-cove''as I felt like Taylor was still in there.''Wh-en-you are in the pi-SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE''as it shut off.''What was that?''as I looked weirdly at freddy.I flipped the switch again and saw the animatronic's eyes opened.

**Taylor**

''What the heck''as I looked at foxy,freddy,chica,and bonnie.''You are one of us now''as my jaw dropped.I tried getting up,but felt like everything weighed a ton.''Here lemme help''as freddy lifted me up.''What am I''as I looked around.''Your foxay Taylor''as I stared at him in disbelief.''It can't be as they took me to the bathrooms.''See!''as I looked at my animatronic self.''How?''I looked at them.''We don't know''as I heard Mr fazbear come into the bathroom.''What are you animatronics doing in here!?''as I looked at him.''Mr fazbear i'm Taylor''as he froze.''Can't be'' ''Well looks like pirate cove is gonna be put on hold then''as I looked at him in the eyes.''Oh my god,what happened.''I really don't know,but i'm still alive.'' ''Ok here is your scripts, pirate cove is opening tomorrow i'll see you soon''as Mr fazbear left the building.''What do you guys do for fun''as they looked at me weirdly.''Not really a appropiate time,we gotta practice'' foxy said.''Fine''as we went into the pirates cove.

* * *

><p>Well there is chapter 7 hope you enjoyed!Remember hit that favorite and follow button so I can update more often and make longer chapters!~John signing off.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys chapter 8 is here!hope you enjoy I need advice for this so it would really help if you review thanks!

* * *

><p>Me and Foxy had praticed our scripts for hours until we could remember without looking at it.''Hey foxy what do you do for fun?''I asked.''I don't really know lass I would just sit around''as he looked down.''I am the real pirate!'' as I stood infront of the ship.''No I am!''foxy said as we battled with our hooks.''Walk te plank!''as I walked on it.''Hey foxy i'm gonna go check out what chica is doing'' ''OK'he said as I walked to the kitchen.''Hey chica!''as she jumped.''Oh hey Taylor!''as I walked over to her.''Whacha making?''as I looked at the recipe.''Pizza,would you like me to show you how?''she said.''Yes!''as she showed me where to put the tomato paste.''Done!''as we put it in the oven.''How long do we have to wait?''20 minutes''she said.''Darn't it smells so good!''as my stomach growled.<p>

We had heard the 6 am alarm and I was quite nervous for the performance.''Taylor don't worry''he patted my back.I saw Mr Fazbear opening the doors and a couple of kids and parents came in.I stayed in the cove till it was time to perform and I still felt some human emotions I used to have.I started to hear the microphone being operated differently and Freddy said, ''Hey kids,we bringing a sneaky pirate back!''as foxy opened the curtains ''Welcome to te pirate cove,with my brother foxay!''as all the kids looked at me and ran to the pirate cove.''Wanna hear how I found my brother?'' ''yea!''as they all sat down and I looked at foxy.''When I stopped by one of the harbors I got a letter my me good pal foxay saying he was lost somewhere in the seven seas''as I looked at the kids as they had their mouths opened.''It took me a while to finally find foxay and when I did I met up with me arch nemises fang and he had foxay tied up.''as all the kids gasped or booed.''We had battled for about an hour when I found a knife and cut the ropes so me and my lass could fight together, eventually fang got tired and he gave up.''as the kids cheered and I smiled.''We made him walk te plank, and that's how I got my brother foxay back.''As they left to go eat pizza.

Someone had grabbed me from behind and I looked around and it was a boy that looked no older than 7 came up to me and said,''is it true what foxy said?'' ''yes it is lad'' ''and in fact you be my first matey''as I went into the pirate cove and got an eyepatch and gave it to him.''You are the best foxay''as I looked at him and smiled.''Also always stay by your mom in case anything bad happens,and if you ever have any problems you can come to me''as I hugged him and he went with his mom.I went inside the pirates cove to see Foxy just chilling on his treasure chest.''Hey foxy you tired?'' ''ye I had to tell a couple tales to te kids''as I laughed.''I just made me first matey''as he looked up and smiled.

''The first one is always the best one,like you''as I smiled and powered off.I woke up to sounds of opening of doors and went to check it out.I peeked inside and saw 2 people wearing black masks,''criminals''as I walked inside.''Move out the way you stupid robot!''as they tried pushing me,but I grabbed one of them.''Hey let go of me!''as he thrashed around as the other guy took out his shotgun.I heard two loud gunshots and looked at them angrily as I looked down and saw a big hole in my stomach with oil leaking out.''Go go go!''as they tried running away, but foxy and the crew stopped them and knocked them out cold.''Taylor!''as I fell to my knees putting my hand on hole to keep as much oil inside as possible.''Omg!''as foxy looked sadden at me.''Freddy help!''as I fell to the floor.''What do we do!''they said nervously.''Were gonna have to keep the oil in as much as possible until Mr fazbear comes.''

I looked around and saw freddy and foxy go into the closet and come out with some towels as they wrapped them around my stomach.''Were gonna have to keep it there until Mr fazbear comes ok?''as I nodded.I looked at foxy and looked sad,but I tried to make him happy as much as I could.''Foxy''I said weakily.''Yes lass?'' ''Today was one of the best days I had since I saw you when I was a kid'' as foxy looked up happy.''I will never forget the day I gave you that eyepatch''as I looked at him and smiled as we talked about the good times we had together.

I finally heard the door open and Mr fazbear came walking in until he saw me and started running.''Omg,what happened Taylor''as he looked at my big hole in my stomach.''I saw 2 criminals and they shot me with a shotgun a couple times and tried to get away,but Foxy and freddy managed to knock them out.'' ''I'm gonna call an engineer''as he took out his phone.''Hello,I need someone to come to freddy fazbears pizzeria right now,ok ok,bye!''as he ended the call.''Ok Taylor they are coming in about 5 minutes so sit tight''as he ran to office.

''I'm gonna be alright,foxy''as he looked at me happily as the doors opened.''He is right over there''as they walked over to me.''Were gonna need to power down the animatronic for this is that alright?'' ''yes that is fine''as I looked at foxy and smiled as everything started to fade away and everything was now darkness.

* * *

><p>Hey guys hoped you enjoyed I really love making these because you guys tell me what you to favorite and follow so I can make bigger and better chapters!~This is John signing off.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys this is chp 8 and also im kinda running low on ideas and i'm thinking of starting a new story.

* * *

><p>I woke up and looked around to see freddy fazbears pizza more new,but with pirates coves opened.I looked at foxy he was glitching a bit and the mechanic was trying to fix him.''Almost done...''the mechanic 's mouth was really loose so when the mechanic started to work on it,it instantly came into his head as blood went down the mans head onto the floor and onto foxy's looked at Taylor creepily with white pupils and said,''join us''as he woke up.<p>

''Ugh where am I?''as he looked around seeing foxing chilling on the stage with freddy talking about something.''Hey Taylor feel better''as I looked at him.''Yea,but I had a creepy dream''as I looked down to my animatronic legs.''What was it about?''Foxy said as I froze.''Um-e-am,it was about you back when this place looked newer,but a mechanic was trying to fix you up and you bit him and you said ''join us'' ''as Foxy looked scared.

''Hey foxy,have they got a new security guard yet?''as Foxy looked at me carefully.''Actually I overheared Mr Fazbear talking about a new security guard name Mike schmidt''as I grinned.''What are you grinning about?''as I looked at him and started to laugh.''Tell me!''as he playfully punched me.''Ok I thought that we should scare the night guard thinking that were gonna kill him and at the last second we take a picture of a reaction on a phone''as Foxy started to smile wide.

It had hit 12 am and I saw the camera's turn from grey to red showing that someone was watching.''Should we go today?''I said whispering to foxy ''Yea,but let bonnie try and get the security guard skip~.It was now 2 am and we heard a man scream as he closed the door.''Bonnie scares that many people?''I laughed ''Yea,but they get used to it after a while.'' ''Ok Foxy I'm going to the east hall corner''as I left the pirate cove.

I ran to the east hallway seeing chica and she gave me a thumbs up as I heard the man scream as I went inside.''Please don't kill me!''as the man curled up into a ball in the chair.''What is a endoskeleton doing here?''as I picked him up and took his phone with me.I went into the backstage as Foxy and the gang followed me inside.''AHHHHHHHHHHH''as I showed Mike the suit.''No NO NOOOOOOOOOOO''as he started to cry and I took his picture.

We all fell on the floor laughing and we were crying oil.''What the fuck?is this a prank?get out of those costumes you kids!''as I started to giggle.''Mike we were actually humans until we died from a golden freddy suit''as I looked down in shame.''Wait what''as he froze.''What are you then?''as he started to back away.

''We have our sols in these suits and we roam around at night''I said Foxy and the gang giving me a thumbs heard the alarm chime 6 am and we went back to our places laughing at the picture of Mike crying.''Ahahaha''as we still laughed until Mr Fazbear came in.''How was your first day Mike?''as Mike looked angrily at him.''A lot of intresting things happened,but i'm not gonna tell you''as I grinned.''I'll see you tonight!''as Mike left into his car and left.

* * *

><p>Well there is chp 8,hope you enjoyed this chater but I need ideas because i'm starting to run out of ideas.~John signing off.<p> 


End file.
